


Expect for the least expected

by waccharimasu



Series: deliveries of love [3]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: •50 TYPES OF KISSESprompts→ no. 33 :An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.That short, bitter yet sweet-tasted kiss, suddenly took you in surprise. As always, Courier never fails in everything he do.
Relationships: Courier (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Series: deliveries of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Expect for the least expected

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with me missing my hubby Courier ಥ‿ಥ ) Also please, I wanna see more /reader or yume akudama content here huhuu~ Don't be shy to let out your inner yume self!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this too!

It's been a while since you've seen Courier, your boyfriend. He always arrived to your shared house with him at midnight when you're asleep, before going again at first light of dawn, leaving you no time to actually talk to him about his day and everything else. You get it, he's really a busy person who prioritize his work first above anything.

And you, also included on the list that goes below his work. Maybe a thought of you probably need to take time away from him, but at the same time you felt sorry for him since he always lived alone. It's always complicating, whether you need to leave him or no.

But, you always seen things that can be proven as Courier's love to you. Often, you woke up to breakfast that's already prepared, as he already left to "work". Thinking about it makes you smile, that he may be just too bad at expressing his feelings. Others, you may stir on your sleep as he lands small yet fleeting kiss to your forehead or hand, telling you that he's home.

And that's only it. Everytime you would just be called an _idiot_ or a _dumbass_ , of course you thought that it was affectionately said— As expected from a person like him...

It's another week day, as you woke up and seeing the spot beside you was empty. You make your way to the small kitchen, and found Courier is sitting by the dining table, enjoying a cup of tea. _Genmaicha_ , as you recalled his favorite. His sharp violet-colored eyes sees you, and didn't say a word.

"Ah, good morning, Courier. It's odd that you haven't gone off yet," you greet, as you sat across him

"I have some spare time from preparing things for today's work, so might as well wait for you to wake up."

Preparing things, that includes on loading his guns and making sure the railgun on his bike has properly charged so that he can use instantly, not to mention making notes on which client that needs his service immediately on that day. Yes, you remembered every single of his schedule. You started to wonder of does he treated his title as an Akudama like it was just normal work?

Courier then pours you tea, and puts the mug on the front of you. "Drink it, it would get cold soon."

"Y-Yeah, thanks!" you immediately hold the mug handle to drink the warm drink

Wow, no wonder why he liked it. It makes you feel at ease, warm and toasty. You looks at him, who is proceeding to wear the usual leather jacket he wore you already prepared for him the night before, his back facing you. Maybe, all of this would change soon.

The man turns his head to you, saying, "I'm going now, _____."

You then stands up too, walking closer to him. Quickly, you tip-toes and give him a little kiss by the lips. Of course, Courier didn't budge with you suddenly goes for it, _maybe_.

"Are you still gonna do that silly good luck kiss?" flatly, your boyfriend ask with a hint of annoyance in it

With blushed cheeks, you answer. "Of course I am. Who knows that one day that my kiss will be your lifesaver."

A _tch_ can be heard from him, as he immediately turns to the door. From a glimpse, you can see that he's mildly blushed from what you just said. The innocent pinkish color became a perfect contrast to his sharp and cool features.

"Thanks for considering it," he mutters, before he opens the door and left

After that, you immediately buries your face to your palms, groaning in shame of what you've just did. It's been a while since you always give him a good luck kiss, but it's still made you turned into a blushing mess. But, on the other hand, you enjoys of his _slightly_ annoyed reaction to it, but deep inside he must be internally screaming over such innocent approach.

But, there's one thing that you still can't get pass through him.

Courier is a person who never fails on anything he do. Perhaps, he would do the same to you.

* * *

"Ah shit," Courier curses

"I know it hurts..." you comforts him, patting alcohol-dipped cotton to the upper part of his back

Apparently that good luck kiss turned up pretty bad, as Courier came home battered, and the worst part that he got shot on his back. You don't know for sure of how he managed to pull out the bullet alone, but you guessed you have to tend his wounds after that.

Courier clicks his tongue, when the the wound stings again, "Such a nuisance."

You then apologizes, "I'm sorry for causing this. I shouldn't give that good luck kiss to you."

Courier notices the sad edges on your voice. "I gone too far, that's it. This nothing had to do with you."

You just nod, trying to discard what he said before. Once you cleaned the wounds, you proceeds to wrap his right shoulder where he got shot with bandages. Being his lover, you were taught first aid so that you can help yourself and him if got hurt, and truly it helps a lot.

"And that should be it. I'm done bandaging, you can go now—!"

It felt too fast for you to even process it.

Courier suddenly turn his body, gently holding onto your shoulders, moving his face right towards you. In a glimpse, his violet irises were really determined, as you can finally know of what he about to do to you.

_Chuu_.

That short, bitter yet sweet-tasted kiss, suddenly took you in surprise.

You can't balance yourself, but luckily he's still holding you so you didn't slip to the floor. You can feel your face is getting warmer and warmer, still processing of that sudden kiss.

"C-Courier..." you stutter, looking to that handsome face of your boyfriend

"We're even now."

Yeah, since your kiss this morning does made him surprised, so that's nature for him to pay that back.

Courier then says to you, "And that's what I felt after you kissed me this morning."

Flushed red, you just sheepishly chuckles. "I glad about that."

"You don't get it, don't you?"

Before you could answer, Courier suddenly kisses you again, and this time he goes rapidly. He's really desperate, as you can felt his kisses becoming frantic. Slowly but sure, you become to drown in it, like you were taking in a full gulp of strong alcohol. Courier is indeed a magical person, how does he always captivates you within his kisses...

You immediately pulls away, grasping for breath. The moment was making you flushed red, shuddering and the look of someone who melted from such intimacy on your eyes.

"Now you get it right?" Courier then ask you again

A nod from you, is what he needed. And you did exactly what he wanted. That's on you to totally forgot that this man can do more than you expected. Dear god, that made you fell in love with him more and more. And apparently, he too.

"I-I want... more..." you suddenly blurts out, covering your flushed face

Within seconds, Courier scoops you up in a bridal style. You lets out a tiny gasp at his sudden movement, but he still keeps that stern and cold expression, eyes told otherwise. Obviously he knew that the two of you wants more than that.

He said, this time his tone gone softer, "Of course you want more, I can tell that."

You unconsciously smiled, hearing such words. Courier might give off a cold shoulder, but deep inside he's more affectionate than you'd think. The two of you sets off to the bedroom, where the intimacy shall be resumed. All that stress, all that longing, is let out. All night until the sun rises, the two of you shows the feelings that is buried inside.

Surely, Courier never fails on everything he do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I blushed a lot when writing this btw (｡ﾉω＼｡) Btw, I appreciate your kudos and comments if you enjoyed this fanfic!
> 
> Find me on twitter: umeirohane!


End file.
